The present invention generally relates to environmental monitoring systems, and more specifically, to supplementing sub-optimal environmental conditions to optimize plant growth.
Plant and crop productivity is directly affected by changes in environmental conditions such as a change in the weather. Plant and crop productivity increases as cell growth and division occur within the plant. At a basic level, the amount of water and sunlight and soil conditions can impact the growth rate. Plant growth describes an increase in size, leaf and/or flower development, and also in number as more plants begin to grow. Various sensors can be used to monitor one or more conditions of the plant where the conditions can be changed to encourage efficient plant growth.